


{001} First

by aimmyarrowshigh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Star Wars Fictober Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Star Wars Fictober Challenge, Day #1: FirstSometimes the first time's not the charm, but it can be charming.(This is JUST PWP.)





	{001} First

Rey says "I love you" like that's instinct, like loving him is as easy as breathing. Her movements get sharper, more of a twitch than a rock, and Poe can't help smiling against her wet nipple. She gets off so fast, the first time, hard and short like a blaster bolt. She has to get rid of the pressure before they can go slow and he can spoil her, lick her open until she comes long and slow and rolling against his face. Clenching around his fingers like she wants to pull his whole hand inside her and keep him.


End file.
